1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an oxide semiconductor and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
In this specification, a “semiconductor device” refers to a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics; an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electric device are all included in the category of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been focused on a technique for forming a transistor using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface (also referred to as a thin film transistor (TFT)). The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to a transistor. As another example, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
For example, a transistor whose active layer includes an amorphous oxide semiconductor containing indium (In), gallium (Ga), and zinc (Zn) is disclosed in Patent Document 1.